The Black family
by greenkittycat
Summary: a story about how two of the black cousins drift apart


**AN:**** not ****romance. Thank you **

Ever since baby Sirius was born his older cousin, Bellatrix, had been his favorite. Their parents said they were alike in many ways. They would both be tall and good looking, they where both sharp tongued and defiant. "Bella?" he asked one day as they were playing in the garden. "Yes Sirius?" she replied. "You're my favorite cousin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Sirius's first year at Hogwarts, and he was about to be sorted. As he was talking to James he looked over at the Slytherin table. A tall girl with dark hair and a slightly cold expression waved at him. The boy sitting behind his cousin put a hand on her arm, and she turned back to her friends. James had apparently been following his line of sight because he asked "Who's that?" "Oh, just my cousin." Sirius replied as they called out "Black, Sirius!" He walked up to the hat and sat on the stool. Bellatrix gave him a thumbs up and smiled. _"Hmmm…..let's see, another Black." The sorting hat said. "I wonder…cunning, but brave too…..GRYFFINDOOR!" _ There was clapping from the Gryffindor table, but he wasn't looking at them. He was looking at the deadly silent dark haired girl who had a slightly murderous look on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd year Sirius Black was walking down the hall when he heard a scream. He quickly turned around to see a small Hufflepuff boy being hexed by non-other than Bellatrix Black and one of her friends, Roudolphus Lestrange. "Bella, stop." Sirius said. Bellatrix and Roudolphus both spun around to see who had spoken. When Bellatrix saw Sirius she scowled and spat at him. "Don't call her Bella." Roudolphus said while glaring at the young boy. "But, I'm her cousin, Sirius. I've always called her that."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't have a cousin by that name." with that the two Slytherins turned and walked away. "Oi, mate, are you OK? You look a bit pale." James said as he walked down the hall toward Sirius. "Yeah," Sirius said, "It was just some Slytherins."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One summer when Sirius was staying at the Potter's and owl came. It was as black as night and carried a fancy looking letter. James looked confused, but opened the window. "It's for you." He said, handing the letter to Sirius. It was addressed to sprawling script to "_Sirius Orion Black__."_ He opened it and almost dropped the letter in shock. It read:

_You are invited to the wedding of_

_Bellatrix Black _

_And_

_Roudolphus Lestrange_

Sirius never thought his cousin, Bellatrix, would get married. Though, that's not what shocked him. As his mother had always said," A pure blood woman must always get married to a pure blood man, whether she wants to or not." No, what shocked him was that he, the lion in a house of snakes, was invited. Though he expected it was more of a "one last chance to redeem yourself" than an "I want you at my wedding" sort of thing. Sirius grimaced and threw the letter into the fire. "What was that?" James asked. "Oh just 'junk mail'." Sirius said as he watched the letter burn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years later Sirius Black was being thrown into a cell in Azkaban for a crime he hadn't committed. As the door to his cell was locked the verdict of his trial rung in his ears. _Guilty, Guilty, Guilty. _"Well he _is_ a Black." Someone in the crowd had said. Sirius smirked to himself as he thought about how, if asked, he could probably identify the person in the cell in front of him as one of his brothers old friends, or maybe a friend of Bella's…his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of deranged laughter. The woman making the noise sounded slightly crazed. Sirius's smirk turned into a sad smile as he recognized the laughter. Like his mother had said so many years earlier, "They always did gravitate towards each other."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN: just a little note, this is my longest one-shot **_**ever!Oh and because FF deletes page breaks, I had to put a letter in it…so the B in the page breaks stands for Black.**_ **Thanks** **for reading**


End file.
